Chara VS Frisk
by GamingYugi27
Summary: It's surprising how three words can mean the world to someone, especially for Chara, who has suffered losses, and created more losses due to traumatic events.
**UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX, NOT ME**

 **Frisk vs. Chara**

 **QUICK NOTE: I think of Frisk, and Chara as both girls. Please no reviews complaining about that. :)**

 **This is a story with a twist.**

 **SPOILERS**

 **By GamingYugi**

Frisk stepped out into the final corridor, bloody and sore from all of the innocent lives she had taken. Her shirt showed stains of dark blood, and a fine, grey, powder. Her sleeve was slightly torn. With her razor sharp knife in hand, Frisk walked down the hall. She passed pillars that stretched to the ceiling, and windows with a unique design. The windows shined a warm light on the orange and yellow tiles that covered the floor, from beginning, to end.

Frisk played through her head, what the deaths of that comedian's friends looked like. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. Frisk chuckled at how precise she was at decapitating that dumb bag of bones. He would never 'nyeh heh heh' again, not even in hell.

Frisk approached ten feet of a shadowy figure. His eyes were glowing with a white pinprick pupil, and his deep breathing sounded like he was angry. "I have a question for you…" said the voice of Sans. "Do you think, that even after all they've done, that that person could change?" Frisk stepped forward, gripping her knife tightly in her hand. "Okay, I have another question for you…" Sans said, closing his eyes. "Do you wanna have a bad time?" Frisk smiled a cruel smile, the smile of a murderer. "Because if you take one more step forward, you're REALLY not gonna like what I do." Sans said angrily.

Frisk took another step color drained from the world, turning everything black and white. Frisk's heart-shaped soul glowed red with determination as Sans continued talking. "It's a beautiful day outside… birds are singing flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you… SHOULD BE BUR-" Then, Sans gasped, and a splash of blood flew out from his back. Sans's eyes were wide open in shock, his pupils became the size of a kernel of corn.

Sans kneeled on the floor, weak. He chuckled. Frisk stared at Sans's dying body, shocked. Sans then collapsed face down on the floor of the hallway, blood trickling out of his back, and onto the floor. Frisk felt no pity for this wretched comedian, in fact, she thought of everybody as wretched! Even Flowey!

Frisk looked up to see another human child, her size, wearing a striped shirt with a single stripe. Her soul shined through red, like Frisk's. She chuckled as she looked down at Sans, her messy hair falling in front of her face. "Thanks Frisk… I owe you one…" The child said with a distorted, yet child-like voice. "Thanks for distracting him. It was something that needed to get done a LONG time ago." she said. "I'm just happy to see his blood spill…" Frisk readied her knife in her hand. The child raised her head to look directly at Frisk. Her irises were red, like blood, she had too much pink blush on her cheeks, and her skin was brighter than Frisk's (Not being racist, just pointing out.)

"I'm Chara, and just so ya' know cutie, I don't play by the rules. I'm a screwed up sinner, and you should remember that… but it won't even matter anyway!" Chara said sinisterly. "It won't matter, because you're about to die!" Chara said, raising a kitchen knife in her pale and small hand. Her eyes turned empty, and black. Her irises were

reduced to small, red, glowing pinpricks. Chara chuckled, evilly. "Bring your best sweetie." She said with a smile of pure insanity.

Frisk charged at Chara, knife raised. Frisk brought the knife down upon Chara with full force. Chara however, with the reflexes of a fly, grabbed Frisk's arm. Frisk gasped in pain as Chara sunk her knife into Frisk's shirt, then through her flesh. Chara was smiling, and she looked like the crazed murderer she dropped the knife, because holding it was causing her too much pain. Just before Chara's knife hit Frisk's bone, Chara released her arm, and the knife as well. "Ooh! Thanks for the gift Frisk! You pathetic fool!" Chara said picking up Frisk's knife in her other hand. Chara now had a bloody kitchen knife in one hand, and Frisk's razor sharp knife in the other. Chara cackled cruelly as she slowly progressed toward Frisk.

Frisk balled up her sleeve where Chara cut into her, and it started quickly bleeding through. Frisk grunted as Chara stepped into arm's reach of Frisk, and raised her knives. Frisk threw herself aside as the knives came down, and sliced the air. "YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL… LET ME KILL YOU!" Chara shouted in rage, sprinting at Frisk. Frisk ducked as chara dug her knives into the wall of the corridor. Chara grumbled swears under her breath, clearly frustrated, and managed to pull Frisk's knife out, but the other seemed stuck. "C'MERE! I'll make it long and painful!" Chara claimed as she ran at Frisk once more. Frisk ducked under Chara's swing ("YOU LITTLE SH*T!") and ran for the kitchen knife lodged in the wall. With pure determination, Frisk managed to yank it out. She staggered backwards and Chara caught her mid-fall. Chara wrapped her arm around Frisk's torso, and her other arm, with Frisk's knife, around her neck. "This is it! Any last words!?" Chara growled in Frisk's ear. Then, with fashionably speed, Frisk dug Chara's knife into her dominant arm (The one with the knife.) Chara screamed and dropped the knife. Then she looked at her torn flesh underneath her shirt. Chara gasped, and clutched the stab wound as she kneeled on the floor.

Frisk felt a change. A positive, and non-murderous change. She looked at the sobbing girl in front of her, her soul shaking, about to shatter. Frisk, despite the pain, dropped the knife, kneeled down in front of Chara, and grabbed carefully at Chara's bleeding arm. Chara hissed and jerked it away, but Frisk refused to take that as an answer. Frisk grabbed at Chara's arm, swiftly, but carefully still. This time, Chara let Frisk take the reins. Frisk stared at the torn flesh, pitifully.

Frisk stood up slowly, leading Chara, while still holding her arm. Frisk and Chara walked slowly, side by side, toward a tiny star at the beginning of the hall. The color faded into the world once more. Chara and Frisk were bathed in the golden glow of the save point.

Frisk held on to Chara's hand, as though it were delicate as an egg, then, Frisk brought it into the golden, warm, magical light. Frisk began to feel a lot less pained, and filled with determination. Seconds passed. Frisk continued her gentle grip on Chara's hand, as Frisk looked at her. Her bangs blocked her eyes, but Frisk could tell that Chara was staring, sadly, and lonely into the star.

The only sound that could be heard, was Chara's soft, and slow breathing. Minutes seemed to last hours as Chara left her arm basking in the save star. Then, Chara turned to Frisk, her eyes back to normal, and full of tears.

Frisk let go of Chara, and they both stared at each other. All of a sudden, Chara opened her arms, and leaned against Frisk. Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk in a tight embrace, and Frisk did the same. "Oh… Frisk… I'm so sorry…" Chara moaned as she cried into Frisk's shoulder. "I just… wanted… dominance… but in the process, I took the innocent lives of many…" Chara moaned while sobbing. Frisk gently shushed Chara, like a mother would a baby, and rubbed her back softly. After minutes of shushing, and back rubbing, Frisk whispered some words, the words that changed everything; "I forgive you… I've made mistakes as well. Let's start over…"


End file.
